Playing The Game
by VerumProbitasVitaPietas
Summary: Severus and Hermione play a game


Hermione struggled against the ties that held her hands and legs to the bedposts. She couldn't escape them- they were tied too tightly to warrant much movement. She ceased her struggles when she saw the door open, showing a sliver of light and a dark body move into her bedroom. She couldn't see who exactly it was, but whoever it was was fairly big.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the mystery man drawled. It was then that Hermione realized she was naked, and the position she was tied in did nothing to conceal any of her. Her large breasts were competley exposed to the cool air, and much to her chagrin, this whole situation was really turning her on. She could feel herself getting wet as the deep baritone voice cut through the darkness.

"Now, this is a delicious sight. The Hermione Granger, brilliant witch of the Golden Trio, discoverer of the 13th use of Dragon Blood, and extremely beautiful woman at my complete.. utter.. disposal".

She moaned as his voice caressed each word. He chuckled darkly, and strode closer to the bed. She could see his face now, illuminated by the candles burning next to the bed.

He reached down, and drew one finger in her wetness, from bottom to top. She needed more friction, and had no way to get it. She ground her hips towards the hand, but it quickly withdrew it self just as quickly as it had come.

"Now, now Miss Granger, none of that. You'll need to behave yourself to get your reward. You'll need to do as I tell you"

"Yes, sir" She replied instictually. She was dripping wet, and he could see that. He ducked down, and her pulse quickened with the realization of what was to come.

He licked up from her ankle to her knee, leaving her nerves on fire as he went. She ground her hips again, and arched her back, her body desperate for a *different * kind of attention. He chuckled again, and licked up from her knee to the innermost part of her thigh. He hovered right above her , and blew hot breath on her aching core. She ground her hips into the air again.

He relented from the delicious torture for a moment, allowing his tongue to caress her folds, but only a bit before backing off again. Her throbbing bud was desperate for attention, but he denied it. He ducked his head in a third time, drawing circles around her bud, driving her crazy. She saw stars after not having any contact for all that time. He licked to her opening, and thrust his tongue in and out, his nose brushing her neglected clit in time with his tongue- thrusts. He drew her to the edge of the precipece, and right when she was going to fall off into the delicious blend of time and space, retreated.

She whined and begged. "Please, please sir. Let me come"

He looked up into her warm chocolate eyes glistening with her lust, and down to her aching, throbbing core, and grinned. He slid a long finger into her, and she almost came from the sensation. He twisted it inside her in a come-hither motion, brushing against *that * spot. He continued his ministrations, and brought his other hand up to her clit, rolling and pinching it.

She came hard, her hot, wet sleeve fluttering and clenching around his finger. Her mind whirled, and her eyes took in a scene resembling that of a Salvador Dali painting, melting clocks and all.

When she came down from her high, she looked into those eyes she loved so much, and they connected. She felt something hard and blunt against her opening, and she rocked her hips against it, her body fluttering with anticipation.

He sheathed himself in one motion, making them both groan. Their lips connected in a deep kiss, their tongues dueling and stroking. He pulled all the way out and she whined at the loss. He grinned, then stuck just the head in, then drew it out again. He continued this pattern, pushing a little deeper each time, then withdrawing.

He relented from these tortorous ministrations, and started pumping in and out of her tight, hot wetness at an even tempo. She couldnt take much more of it, and he could feel her tight sleeve fluttering around his member, which sent him over the edge. They came together, her hot wet sleeve milking his member. "Severusss" she hissed.

She arched her back, desperate to somehow get closer to him. Her large, full breasts pushed against his tight, buff chest, and he shuddered at the feeling, panting into her shoulder and groaning and moaning at the feelings she was creating on his nerves. He bit into her shoulder to keep from crying out, leaving an angry red mark which he laved at with his tongue. She moaned at the attentions, which brought him to realization of their current situation. She was still tied up to the bedposts, and he could tell her limbs were starting to bother her. He was not a heartless man- but he only really cared for a few people, her being the foremost one.

He reached up and untied her hands and legs, rubbing out the aches he was sure to be there and they curled up together.

"I love playing that game with you, Severus" said Hermione

"And I you, Mrs. Snape" replied Severus in his deep, rich tones , and with that they fell into a deep , deep sleep.


End file.
